Rocky Road
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Student/Teacher smut. Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan smutty one shot


Emma sighed heavy as she walked the large steps towards the big brick building that stood in front of her. She wanted to run, why this school. Why couldn't she just be at a normal everyday co-ed school? But none the less there was nothing she could do about it now.

As the beautiful young blonde walked through the halls to her first class of the year, she, of course, got many looks, from both students and teachers. But it was something she knew would happen. Walking into the loud classroom it became silent as she walked to her desk, placing down her bag before turning to face the class filled with young male students. All eyes were complete fixed on her (well her breasts or ass.)

She sucked in a breath, just thinking about the money. Emma needed this job and no way was she going to let a bunch of horny teenagers get in her way. (or her own desires). Back to them, writing her on the board she hears whispers behind her, they weren't doing a very good job though as she could hear them loud and clear. "Damn look at that ass" "I'd like to get my hands around those plump breast" "I can just imagine her naked" that was just a few things they said.

Turning back, all the boys stopped talking again, Emma begins the lesson and they all seemed to listen (aka staring at her most likely not retaining any information ) but at least they were quiet. Most of the boys were 17 or 18, very plain and vanilla but one young man stood out to her.

Sitting right in the back with a smug look on his face (as if taking a mental picture of her to take home to relieve some tension) The minute she saw him she knew exactly who it was, Killian Jones. She had been warned by the other teachers about him, he had a thing for trouble and a lot of it.

The only reason he was even in this school was of his father Brennan Jones being the principal. Just looking at Killian, Emma could see the sinfulness in his eyes, as if trying to torture her. He was definitely not plain and vanilla, not even chocolate or strawberry. Killian Jones was like a big spoon full of rocky road covered in dipping hot chocolate syrup.

Emma wasn't much older than these guys were, she was only 23 and just out of college. She really wanted to get a job at the all-girls school but some smug bastard had split coffee on her just before her interview throwing her completely off and of course, she didn't get the job. She seriously had considered turning down his job, she didn't like the idea of being surrounded by young men all day.

Scared she wouldn't be able to keep her mind in check. Emma wouldn't lie and say younger men didn't turn on her on something crazy but she needing to keep reminding herself she needs this job more than sex, or the feeling of that bad boy rocky road between her thighs. Mentally slapping herself she assigned the class to answer questions from their textbooks before excusing herself to get some well-needed air, rocky roads eye's following her the whole way out the door.

The back of the door had to hold her up as she took a deep breath, it was only her first bloody class! How would she survive a whole year of this! Getting her thoughts together, trying not to think of how it would be pushed up against the door by rocky road, bodies tangled together. "Fuck" she said under her breath and giving herself a literal slap this time.

Returning to the classroom, all the boys gave her an odd look before continuing with their work. All but him! Bloody rocky road's eyes stayed fixed on her as she went back to her desk. She knew she should yell at him for not doing this work but was unsure if she would even get the words out. It was hard to just sit and let him stare but luckily the bell rang soon after.

That class seemed to be the only one Killian had with her, thankfully. Emma didn't have any problems with any other students, of course, they all checked her out but not the way he did. It was as if he was looking into her soul, seeing the dark thoughts in her head. The week passed fairly quickly and soon it was Friday, Emma looked at her classes for the day. Last class for the day being 'English, year 12' the one class Killian was in.

Lunch seemed to pass was too quick for her liking and then there she was, standing in front of the classroom door. She calms her nerves, holding her head high and walking in. Only to see her rocky road wasn't even there and his seat at the back was taken. She sighed with relief but a little bit of disappointment also. She began the lesson, her mind constantly going to thoughts of him.

Halfway through the lesson the classroom door just about flow off it's handled, to a very unhappy Killian Jones standing with his father in tow. Mr. Jones was nothing like Killian, he was sweet, kind, a respected man. "Apologies Miss Swan, from now on Killian will be on time and sit in the front row." Mr. Jones sternly said, Killian huffed and took his seat right in front of Emma's deck. Emma nods and returned to teaching, making sure to keep her eyes from looking over at her rocky road.

She took a seat to her desk as the student began working from their textbooks, she couldn't help but look up every now and then to see Killian staring right at her. It began to drive her insane the way he would just smirk and licking his lips like he was ready to drive in and eat her right there. His eyes fall lower, to beaten her desk where she hard been subconsciously rubbing her thighs together trying to release some tension.

Emma's desk was a big old thing with deep draws on each side, hiding her legs from view from all the student, well nearly all. Killian was in the prefect spot, right in front of her desk. Sitting in the last seat next to the window. Everyone (But Killian) was happily working, a few were on their phones but with how distracting her rocky road she didn't really care.

Killian's eyes fill with lust, staring below her desk. Emma's gazed at him, looking at every inch of his body, wondering what he would look with out the uniform 'Shit! Keep it together!' She said trying to stop rubbing her legs together but it was as if they had a mind of their own. 'Only 10 minute left.'

But 10 minutes was all rocky road needing to push her over the edge, her eyes widen as Killian's hand inched down toward his crotch where his pants were tight. He was lightly rubbing himself, and that did it. Before she had the time to think her own hand reached between her legs, rubbing against the lace of her panties, legs parting to give her rocky road full view.

It was now Killian's turn to be shocked, wide-eyed, watching his sexy teacher rub her clit. As if she was challenging him. His length grow harder making his pants uncomfortably tight. Never in his wildest dream did Killian think she would actually do this, knowing he was watching powerless. Unable to do anything unless he wanted to get caught by his peers.

But Killian would never back down from a challenge. Luckily as he was in the front row the guys to this right were nerds too focused on their work to pay him any attention. 'Fuck it' he thought moving closer to his desk just to be safe. Placing his right hand on the table, pen in hand pretending to work, while his left hand made quick work of his pants, freeing himself, giving long hard strokes along his length.

Losing all sense of right and wrong, Emma gave a quick look around the class before becoming fixated on her rocky road's manhood in his hand. Spreading her legs further apart, pulling her panties to the side showing her glistening opening. Killian quickened his pace as she enters a finger, then two and three. Pumping vigorously in and out, curling her fingers in just the right spot.

All she wanted was for him to be deep inside her, needing the real thing. Her fingers just weren't enough, she carved him, his long thick length to slamming into her. It hit her like a tone of bricks. With only 2 mins left till the bell, she released her fingers, fixing her panties and skirt and walked towards Killian who quickly released with own grasp trying to quickly do his pants up as eyes fall to watch him.

"And why haven't you done any work?" She demands, holding this blank worksheet up. "Well something was distracting me," He said with a wink, earning hoots from his classmates. "Well, then you're staying after class till I'm satisfied with your work." Emma shouts, but Killian can tell she means until she's satisfied.

The bell rang moments later and everyone packed their belongings and headed out, as the last student left Emma shut the door, locking it in the process. She leaned against it, bring her hands up to undo the buttons of her silk blouse. Her rocky road bolted across the room, pinning her in place, lips connecting in a hot and heated kiss. His hand ripping the rest of her blouse open, loosening it just enough to suck on her stiff nipples.

Emma's hands undoing his pants once again releasing his length and she began stroking him roughly. Moans escaped her lips as his tongue drove her wild, she wanted this go last for hours but the chance of being caught was too high. "Lift me" she demands and Killian nods but before he does he snakes his hand under her skirt "I'm keeping these" He states, putting her panties down, Emma gladly stepping up of them.

He places them in his back pocket, gripping hard at her ass lifting her, lining himself up beneath her dripping core and without warning thrusting deep inside her juicy goodness "Ahh!" Emma screamed out reconnected their lips to muffle their voices. Each trusted drove her closer and closer to her edge, one hand finding her clit, circling it. She couldn't hold on much longer, his lips sucking on her breast, his manhood hitting in the prefect spot.

He was closing in on his own releasing but wanted to feel her clench around him first "Come for me, love" He said against her breast "Ahh! GOD!" she shouts, her walls crashing, bursting around him, his own heat spilling inside her as she milked him dry. Breathless Killian placed her down, still holding tight as her legs wobbled a little.

"Now never do that again!" She said sternly, Killian looked at her confused, knowing she definitely didn't want it to end. "Class is for work, not fun understand?" Emma said with a wink, fixing herself up. Killian smirked doing the same. "As you wish, goodnight Miss Swan" Emma smiled, unlocking the door "Goodnight Killian." Her rocky road gave her a hard slap on the ass and winked before leaving.

Maybe coming to this school wasn't as bad as Emma first thought.


End file.
